Una aventura de nekos
by dalya.love21
Summary: es una historia basada en la canción "ah, una maravillosa vida de gato" /watch?v OC5oG8tlyL8 por si la quieren oir X3 (no me odien es mi primer ficT T asepto critica constructiva)


Una aventura de nekos

En lo alto de un departamento, específicamente en el balcón se encontraba un gato descansando, tomando los rayos del sol que golpeaban su suave pelaje café con coques de blanco, su inconfundible collar que decía quien era el dueño de ese felino y distinguido por tres colores blanco, azul y rojo con una estrellita y un cascabel que indicaba donde se encontraba.

Se acomodaba mas cuando una sombra se interpone entre su cuerpo y el sol mira quien es y ve a un gato de pelaje blanco algo amarillo.

Nekomartin: che que ven mis ojos quien esta hermosura?

Nekomanu: a quien chucha llamai "hermosura"?!

Nekomartin: va sos hombre (p.: metí la pata -w-')

Nekomanu: claro que si po

Nekomartin:de todos modos che sos hermoso

Nekomanu: cállate y sal que me tapai el sol

Nekomartin se corre y se coloca al lado de nekomanu

Nekomanu: puta el weon porfiao

Nekomartin: che que lindo pelaje tenes

Nekomanu: claro po, tengo un amo que me cuida

Nekomartin: eres de casa mmmmm?

Nekomanu: si y parece que vo no eri na

Nekomartin: che jejeje sho soy libre (se levanta y se coloca en la barandilla) nadie me manda y no tengo que estar a tiempo en casa

Nekomanu: aja

Nekomartin: un gato solo vive una vez, por eso me divierto (se fija en el collar) che déjame quitarte ese collar con mis dientes debe de estar molestándote

se acerca y se le lanza encima

Nekomanu: sale weon! \\

Nekomartin: tranquilízate solo será un segundo

Nekomanu se enoja y lo manda a volar

Nekomanu: que te pasa?!

Nekomartin se levanta: qué tal si jugamos?

Nekomanu lo queda mirando: me estay weando?

Nekomartin: claro que no pibe

Nekomanu: no

Nekomartin: ehhh? Porque?

Nekomanu: eres callejero debes estar sucio

Nekomartin: ser callejero es lo mejor, puedo salir che donde yo quiera, beber lo que quiera y robar lo que quiera (lo mira con picardía)

Nekomanu se sienta: no me convencí pa na

Nekomartin: te presentare a unos amigos salgamos

Nekomanu: no

Nekomartin: tan cortante?

Nekomanu: si y si no te marchas llamare a la policía y ahí te van a votar cagando

Nekomartin: tranquilo che jeje por que no eres libre, abre la puerta a los demás pibe

Nekomanu: policía!

Nekomartin: espera!

Nekomanu: porque no te transformas en la mascota de los policías?

Nekomartin: y podría ser tu vecino y te tendría para mi... (Se coloca rojo y toma su cabeza)

Nekomanu: policía!

Nekomartin: nooo

Nekomanu: lárgate eres un pervertido

Nekomartin se cae: ehhh!?

Nekomanu: un gato solo vive una vez, por eso vivo con grandes comodidades, si no tienes un amo que te cuide puedes ser atropellado

Nekomartin p.: se preocupa por mi?(Se coloca roja)

Nekomanu: espera no suena tan mal

Nekomartin se vuelve a caer: queee?!

Nekomanu: además no tienes ni la menor idea del valor de este collar (lo toca con su pata delantera)

Nekomartin: jujuju tsundere, me encantas

Nekomanu: no eres mi tipo, aunque valoro tu honestidad

Nekomartin: qué tal si viajamos y salimos del país que dices che?

Nekomanu :ni cagando salgo contigo y menos si es fuera del país

Nekomartin: tenes confianza prometo portarme bien (se acerca como para besarlo y nekomanu lo evade haciendo que caiga)

Nekomanu: aléjate de mi ahora! (sonrojo)

Nekomartin: tranquilo pibe, vamos salgamos te mostrare lugares geniales

Nekomanu: no lo haré, se cm son los gatos callejeros

Nekomartin: dime

Nekomanu: son creídos, algunos son deshonestos y son muy care raja que primero te buscan y luego te abandonan

Nekomartin: mmm me suena a que los has vivido

Nekomanu desvía la mirada: na que ver

Nekomartin se coloca de frente: te prometo que soy diferente a los demás, che no te romperé el corazón como esos pelotudos

Nekomanu se sonroja: n-no puedo

Nekomartin: porque?

Nekomanu: no puedo cambiar tan fácil mi vida po y no puedo dejar solo a mi amo

Nekomartin: quién es?!

Nekomanu: cállate weon

Nekomartin se molesta un poco y se dirige a la barandilla para marcharse

Nekomanu: espérate! Po-podi venir mñn? T-te esperare aquí

Nekomartin se coloca a su lado: volví

Nekomanu: ándate a la cresta!

Nekomartin: jaja soy re groso y sho se que no podes vivir sin mi

Nekomanu: policía!

nekomartin: nooo...qué tal si vamos a argentina?

Nekomanu: que te vaya bien y ni cagando volví

Nekomartin: de verdad quiero ir contigo

Nekomanu: policíaaa!

Nekomartin: detente!

Escuchan la cerradura que se abre y nekomartin se sube a la barandilla y mira a nekomanu

Nekomartin: vendré mañana

Nekomanu: ándate a la cresta ahora!

Nekomartin se marcha y se escucha un grito que da: te amooo!

Nekomanu se coloca rojo y sonríe: también yo rucio

~fin~


End file.
